JP Ultimate Alliance
JP Ultimate Alliance is a 2017 TV movie and the first movie of the JP Ultimate Alliance Saga. Synopsis When Feliciano, one of JP's greatest enemies comes back and brings an army with him (along with JP's other enemies), JP, along with Brian O'Connor, must bring together a team to stop him from destroying JP and everyone he cares about. Plot The movie starts with JP, Marcos, Dias and Bellator walking out of the school for Christmas Holidays. Later, JP meets with Elena and Juno and go for a walk in the city, when they met with Feliciano, who has got an army with him and they attack JP, with Feliciano watching, with a smile on his face. After that, Elena and Juno carry JP to his house, when Juno sees a device with a blue button on it. She presses the button and it opens a portal. She and Elena carry JP through the portal and they go to STAR Labs, on Earth-1, where they meet Team Flash (Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Wally West, Harrison Wells, Ralph Dibny, Iris West and Joe West). The team sees JP unconsious and brutally defeated. They take him to the medical bay and Elena and Juno explain everything, until Barry receives a call from Brian O'Connor, who reveals that Feliciano was back and he was bringing an army with him. The Team Flash accept to help JP defeat Feliciano, and they all go back to JP's Earth, and they go to JP's home, going with a plan to defeat him and there, they meet Brian, Roman Pearce, Lino and Tej. Brian tells the team that he invaded Feliciano's base to stop him from hurt JP. He also reveals that Felicia, Ruben and Peter were working with Feliciano and JP decides that he can't face Feliciano by himself. Meanwhile, JP's cousin, Joane, is in a coffee alone, and begins to be attacked by Felicia, one of Feliciano's allies, until she was saved by Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis. Felicia retreated and JP, Brian, Barry and Wally appeared on the Plaza, meeting Joane, Clary and Simon. After that, the team decides to call for backup. Later, JP, Brian, Roman, Tej and Lino go to an abandoned base. Brian decides to call more people with their fight and JP follows him, leaving the last three in the base. After that, Dominic Toretto's crew, the Mutant Underground, the Strucker Family (Reed Strucker, Caitlin Strucker, Lauren Strucker, Andy Strucker), the Shadowhunters (with their allies Luke Garroway, Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane) and Team Arrow arrive at the base. While the team discussed about Feliciano, JP was in a corner and he is visited by his old friend Michelle from The Next Step Dance Studio. Brian warns JP that new allies arrived: the Legends (Sara Lance, Martin Stein, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson, Nate Heywood, Mick Rory, Ray Palmer, Zari Tomaz, Leo Snart and Rip Hunter). JP and Michelle went to meet them. Meanwhile, in the city, Scott McCall, along with his pack (Lydia Martin, Liam Dunbar and Malia Tate) were running away and they are rescued by Scott's best friend, Stiles Stilinski, and they can escape, while being watched by Feliciano and Felicia. Meanwhile, Brian reveals to the team that Feliciano was going after Supergirl, but a portal opens and Supergirl and her team shows up (Alex Danvers, James Olsen, Winn Schott, J'onn J'onzz, Mon-El and Maggie Sawyer). After that, Scott and his pack show up and JP notices that Liam was injured. Lydia tells JP that Feliciano injured Liam. She also tells Michelle that her teamates at The Next Step Dance Studio were kidnapped by Feliciano. Then, Brian sends Oliver, Barry, Kara, Marcos, Lauren and Thunderbird, along with Scott and his pack. Later, the heroes were in Feliciano's headquarters, while being watched by Felicity, Maia and Luke. Felicity spots the dancers at the end of the corridor with her computer. Thunderbird releases the dancers (Emily, West, James, Riley, Giselle, Amanda, Noah, Stephanie, Thalia, Richelle, Piper, Eldon, LaTroy, Amy, Henry, Cierra, Skylar, Cassie and Sloane) and they all manage to escape. Feliciano gets angry and later smiles, saying that he had a "surprise" for them. The heroes and the dancers arrive at the base, safe and sound. Later, JP was buying a drink and he was coming back to the base when Ruben appears and three more soldiers kidnap him, but later, JP is saved by the Runaways and they go back to the base. After getting back to base, the team is attacked by two brainwashed Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson. JP hit them with a fire extinguisher, in their heads. They later find out that Feliciano brainwashed Tandy and Tyrone. Later, Michelle sees through the security cameras that some friends of JP got captured in Feliciano's base. Those friends were Leo "Francis" Dooley, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Chase Davenport, Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, Emma Gilbert, Zane Bennett and Lewis McCartney surrounded by Feliciano's soldiers, while Donald Davenport was being tortured. Peter was about to kill Davenport, when the heroes were saved by Kit Taylor and Len (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight and Kamen Rider Wing Knight, respectively). After that, they manage to escape thanks to a team composed by the Flash, the Green Arrow, Supergirl, Firestorm, Lauren and Andy Strucker, Thunderbird, Polaris, Eclipse, Blink, Killer Frost, Cloak and Dagger. Donald Davenport revealed that Brian send them to finish with a part of Feliciano's army and Rikki told that Leo ended up revealing JP's location. Meanwhile, Felicia, Peter and Ruben tell Feliciano that JP has allies. Later, they attack the heroes base. Feliciano fought the heroes easily and he manages to break JP again. Later, Brian receives a call and he reveals in a team meeting that he has a spy on Feliciano's team. Later, in Feliciano's base, Feliciano reveals that he's going to destroy the city. Felicia and Peter don't like the plan, while Ruben agrees. They go to a part of the city and they see a man in the shadows, revealing to be Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. The brutal vigilante defeats Ruben and Feliciano's soldiers. Castle orders Feliciano to leave JP alone, but Feliciano refuses. Later, he goes to the heroes' base and the team is horrified to see Castle. Brian reveals that Castle was his spy and Castle tells the team that Feliciano was planning to kill JP. In a post-credit scene, Brian meets with Sam and Dean Winchester, and they tell Brian that Lucifer has made new friends and that they are coming to destroy the Alliance and Dean asks Brian about JP's whereabouts. Cast *JP as JP *Paul Walker as Brian O'Connor *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash *Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl *Victoria Baldesarra as Michelle *Natalie Alyn Lind as Lauren Strucker *Harry Shum Jr. as Magnus Bane *David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan *Katherine McNamara as Clary Fairchild *Dominic Sherwood as Jace Herondale *Stephen Moyer as Reed Strucker *Finn Jones as Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Sean Teale as Marcos Diaz/Eclipse *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Alexandra Beaton as Emily *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Amy Acker as Caitlin Strucker *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe *Emeraude Toubia as Isabelle Lightwood *Robert Downey Jr as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Isaac Lupien as Eldon *Colin O'Donoghue as Killian Jones *Matthew Daddario as Alec Lightwood *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Alberto Rosende as Simon Lewis *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary *Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Blair Redford as John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Emma Dumont as Lorna Dane/Polaris *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Anson Mount as Black Bolt *Jamie Chung as Clarice Fong/Blink *Serinda Swan as Medusa *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Taveeta Szymanowicz-Bramble as Thalia *Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto and Groot (voice) *Percy Hynes White as Andy Strucker *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz *Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Racoon (voice) *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Candice Patton as Iris West *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Burgess Abernethy as Zane Bennett *Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Nick Zano as Nate Heywood/Steel *Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/Kid Flash *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/Atom *Jordan Clark as Giselle *Chris Wood as Mon-El *Ken Leung as Karnak *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Ludacris as Tej *Isaiah Mustafa as Luke Garroway *Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger *Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger *RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger *Ludi Lin as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger *Becky G as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Trevor Tordjman as James *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Alisha Wainwright as Maia Roberts *Brittany Raymond as Riley *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Lamar Johnson as West *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Erika Prevost as Sloane *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heat Wave *Wentworth Miller as Leo Snart/Citizen Cold *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Akiel Julien as LaTroy *Stephen Lunsford as Kit Taylor/Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *Logan Fabbro as Amanda *Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jesse L. Martin as Joe West *Myles Erlick as Noah *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Rick Gonzalez as Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog *Cierra Healey as Cierra *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Phoebe Tonkin as Cleo Sertori *Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo "Francis" Dooley *Isaiah Peck as Henry *Matt Mullins as Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Cariba Heine as Rikki Chadwick *Isabelle Cornish as Crystal *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie *Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott *Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Mike Moh as Triton *Ebon Moss-Bachrach as David Lieberman/Micro *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Sonya Balmores as Auran *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *David Belle as Lino *Shelby Bain as Amy *Briar Nolet as Richelle *Angus McLaren as Lewis McCartney *Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian *Franz Drameh as Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm *Victor Garber as Martin Stein/Firestorm *Paul Bettany as Vision *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Samantha Grecchi as Stephanie *Alexandra Chaves as Piper *Skylar Healey as Skylar *Allie Goodbun as Cassie *Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter *Felicia as Felicia *Peter as Peter *Ruben as Ruben *Dias as Dias *Joane as Joane *Elena as Elena *Juno as Juno *Marcos as Marcos *Bellator as Bellator *Feliciano as Feliciano *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (post-credit scene) *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (post-credit scene) Teams/Organizations *The Alliance **Avengers **Guardians of the Galaxy **Defenders **Suicide Squad **Team Arrow **Team Flash **Legends **Supergirl's Team **Dominic Toretto's crew **Mutant Underground **Runaways **Power Rangers **Kamen Riders **S.H.I.E.L.D. **Scott McCall's Pack *The Next Step Dance Studio *Feliciano's Team Species *Humans *Celestials *Flora Colossus *Zehoberei *Kryptonians *Daxamites *Meta-humans *Asgardians *Vampires *Halfworlders *Inhumans *Cyborgs *Bionics *Banshee *Werewolves *Warlocks (Wizards) *Shadowhunters *Martians *Mutants *Gibborim Locations *Maia, Portugal *Central City, United States of America *Los Angeles, California, United States of America *Lisbon, Portugal (mentioned) *Earth-X (mentioned) Quotes *JP Ultimate Alliance/Quotes Mentioned *Gypsy *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Nebula *Lucifer *James Bond *Superman *''Rocky Balboa '' *''Whassup?'' Rating *PG-13 (Innapropriate language). Release date *December 7th, 2017. Black Widow.png Category:Movies